


but tonight, you look so pretty

by ackermanx



Series: reglay family shorts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: kiss meme: loving kiss





	but tonight, you look so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> the pent/louise thing that no one asked for but i wrote anyway because there needs to be more content of them
> 
> (apologies for the title that doesn't quite make sense i was listening to hey delilah)

"You're beautiful," Pent murmurs as quietly as he can. "You're amazing, and you are so beautiful."

 

"Are you talking to me or to the baby?"

 

Pent makes a noncommittal sound, glances over at a playfully disgruntled Louise, and can't help the laugh that bubbles up from his chest.

 

"Can it not be both?" he continues teasing, taking mild pleasure in the way that Louise's pout deepens. "After all, both of you - and Erk - are the absolute lights of my life."

 

"Oh, stop with the flattery, you." Louise blushes faintly, gently swatting Pent's hand that was still resting on her belly. "Don't make me want to kiss you in front of the midwife - but you wouldn't even care, would you?"

 

Pent's grin only grows larger, and he scoots his chair closer to Louise's side in order to press kisses onto her face and the baby's forehead. "No, not particularly. Should I care?"

 

Louise rolls her eyes in answer and tugs on Pent's sleeve in an unspoken demand to  _come closer_ \- which he does, but not fast enough for Louise, who meets him halfway because she's tired and overly affectionate and  _a loving mother of two now, how many of her acquaintances could brag about that?_   She practically melts into Pent's half-embrace, being careful not to jostle the baby too much, but also reluctantly tearing herself away from the kiss when cries start to fill the air.  
  


"What name did Erk suggest?" Louise asks fondly as she feeds her son. "Klein?"

 

"I believe it was Klein, yes."

 

"Well, Klein," Louise continues, smiling as Klein burbles and reaches for his father. "Welcome to the family."

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @axlotlols


End file.
